


The Useless Boy of The Hidden Leaf

by prankgamer123



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin Exams, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Other, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Has a Twin, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankgamer123/pseuds/prankgamer123
Summary: Basically, Naruto isn't a jinchuuriki but his sister Naruto is, blah blah its almost like every other type of story, so I hope you get the point. This one will have Naruto struggling to do everything, as he isn't taught any jutsu's except for the academy basics. I don't want him to have this super secret hidden power like bro why, idk they really annoy me, though he will have his reincarnation stuff. Naruto is also best friends with Sasuke, who has a deep and underlying crush on Neji. Naruto's depressing life is about to have big changes made during the Chunin exams.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Temari/Tenten, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Useless Boy of The Hidden Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so keep that in mind if this is pure garbage that no one would ever want to read in their entire lives. Thanks for understanding, enjoy!

Minato was proud of his daughter as her sensei, Kakashi, had accepted all three of his students to participate in the chunin exams. Kakashi's team included Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruko Uzumaki. Minato decided to celebrate this achievement of hers by going out to eat with the family. After his hokage duties, he came home and gathered up his family to surprise them with his idea.

"Congrats my sweet Naruko I knew you could make it into the exams, now lets go and celebrate at your favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen." Minato said to his daughter.

"Thanks dad I'll try my best to win these exam as fast as possible! Now let eat!" Naruko yelled in excitement. Naruko and her mom, Kushina, and dad, Minato left to go get some of her favorite ramen.

Naruto had been forgotten.

~~~~ Flashback Moment~~~~~

It was the night of the nine tailed fox's attack, Kushina had given birth to a girl which was to be used to seal the kyuubi away inside of her. The Sealing had been a success and it had been sealed away, but Kushina had given birth to another child named Naruto. At first they were treated the same by their parents, though the citizens only acknowledged Naruko as the hero who saved the village. Minato and Kushina encouraged the praise she was receiving, as it was true she was a hero, but they still cared for both of them deeply. It wasn't until they had turned around 6 years old, when Naruto had noticed that Naruko was getting more attention.

It started out as "Don't worry Naruto, Naruko has a special gift in her that she needs to learn how to control it" or "Once you get into the academy then we will start to train you too."

His parents would says this all the time. He thought that if he did wait they would train him, but by the time he became old enough to get into the academy he noticed that his mom and dad seemed to ignore him. they would always be talking about how Naruko could do this, Naruko could do that, but nothing about Naruto. If they had talked about Naruto they would usually say

"Why can't you be more like Naruko, look how much she has learned from academy, why can't you do that Naruto you are paying attention in class right?"

Naruto hated this, he was paying attention in class, but all the things Naruko had learned was from their parents not from school. Naruto never had many friends; they would usually prefer to play with the hero of the hidden leaf. He had nothing going for his life; no ninja skills other than clone, transformation, and substitution jutsus, his parents ignored him, and no one ever wanted to be around him. He was just referred to as 'the useless boy of the hidden leaf' which hurt Naruto greatly.

Even after all of the mistreatment he still wanted his parents to give him some attention. He didn't care if they just said his name more than once every day, anything would have worked and it would have made him happy. This is what kept him going, he was determined to get his parents to notice how well he was doing.

Naruto thought, "Maybe once I pass my academy test and get onto a team ill get stronger than ever and impress mom and dad by beating Naruko."

That was his plan, he though that if he could beat his sister he would finally get the love from his parents that he had always want from the beginning. The only problem was that Naruko had started training at 6 and Naruto has only been taught what was needed at the academy, Naruto knew he needed a teacher to fix his problems, but when ever he would confront his parents about it they would say "Naruto you will train you once you get a teacher we don't have time for you right now Naruko needs to have more training as she has a special gift."

He was always told it was a special gift in her, he never saw anything special coming from her, no one ever told him what this special gift was, why didn't he have it we were twins I should of had a special gift too. 

~~~~Flashback End~~~~

As it came time to take the genin exam, both Naruto and Naruko were very excited to see who would be on their team and who their sensei would be. Most everyone had passed the actually genin test and were ready to meet their sensei's the next day. Naruko had the highest score with Naruto having an average score.

"Dad please tell me who I'm with now, I can't wait any longer please?" Naruko said to her father.

"im sorry Naruko but you are just going to have to wait, it's much mroe fun to find out than for me to tell you now." Minato said.

Minato being the Hokage had decided who to put on each team. He decided to put his own student, Kakashi with his daughter and 2 other students who had high scores, them being Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. It was finally the day all the graduating had come to class wait for their sensei to get them. Slowly students were leaving the classroom with their team and sensei. After what felt like forever Naruto, Sakura, Naruko, and Sasuke were the only ones left in the classroom waiting.

Sakura shouted, "Come on, why are we still here, shouldn't our sensei be here already!"

"Yeah did he already forget that he has some new students to train!" Naruko said in agreement with Sakura. 

"Man why are girls so annoying." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"I know they are so loud, at least we are together right!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"yeah I'm we became friends and I hope we get on the same team together." Sasuke said.

Just as Sasuke finished talking, a ninja with white hair and one eye cover poofed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Sakura, Naruko, Sasuke come with me, I'm your sensei lets get going."

Naruto had been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be trash but please leave a review on where this could be improved!  
> Tried fixing it to the best of my ability, never have been a fan of writing and my sister is the one that encouraged me to do this. Now I'm doing it on my own time and expect more to come out. I just need time right now.


End file.
